From the Dust
by LauraLover
Summary: In an Apocalyptic future not far from now, descendants of the survivors of the War of the End band together to survive in an unforgiving world. Bella, Alice and Rosalie must team up with an unlikely source of help to keep the few remaining humans alive.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Just to make it clear, everything I'm about to tell you happened way before my time. Seriously; hundreds of years before. But the only way anyone would be able to carry on any of our history after the War of the End is story telling. Books – paper in general – became ancient history. As you can probably imagine, any form of technology – at least any that required electricity, became scrap metal. This story has probably been changed and altered so much that none of it is really true; more myth than actual history. I suppose the only beings that will ever know are the First Gens, but no one would be foolish enough to willingly approach one of them. Not unless you have a death wish.

The beginning is the fuzziest to figure out and I have heard so many different variations that I'm not entirely sure what to believe anymore. Bombs started to drop everywhere. Larger cities were the first to be destroyed but destruction soon panned out to the smaller ones. The real kicker is that the general population had no idea we were even in a war. It was a secret cold war that got way too hot all too fast. No one had a chance to run for cover. Boys too young were sent over seas to fight in a war they hadn't known about. Most of them never returned. Soon after, any form of government and military we had managed to hold together fell. That's when the real trouble began.

Stories arose out of the east. Tales about people with growing red eyes and unimaginable strength…

Then came the Big Boom. Or, Booms I should say, seven of them to be exact; one per continent. Remember Hiroshima? Nagasaki? Those atomics had nothing on these. Each one ripped a hole right through our ozone and anything below was fried in 7 minutes flat. We're talking millions of square miles of land burned down to nothing but sand, all in one day. No one knows who dropped them. I know it sounds like everyone ran around like a bunch of fucking chickens with their heads cut off, but that's how it happened. No one could possibly know that the world they knew would cease to exist in 6 months. Not that knowing would have known helped any. This was humanity's extermination. This was their exodus. The great ending comes to.

But humans, like the cockroaches we are, managed to hang on. That single last bit of survival skill that had been squashed down beneath the comforts of modern life arose out of the few who survived. Humans crawled their way out of the dirt and started up the world we know.

Revelation day, September 12, 20?

It's become a sort of holiday. Not the cookie-cutter happy ones that are still celebrated, but our own fucked up vampiric one. The coming out day of all vampires – they day humans realized they weren't alone. Like most holidays, it (probably) didn't all go down in this one day, but some human along the line decided to turn this specific day into a big fucking show of vampire's dominance over mankind. They became the main predators of the land and we humans were stuck as the weak little prey for the pickings, so why not stick a flaming stick in the ground and burn oils like some savages, right?

I suppose the blazing daytimes and the quasi-twilight nights made it too difficult for the vampires to just stick to the shadows, existing in secret. Or they figured why bother? Why not take control of the land you quintessentially already are masters of? So the big bad from the east, the Volturi, set up shop on the west side of the continent, while all the known humans settled into pods reaching across on the east coast. The only thing that separates them from us is the Dry Lands.

The Dry Lands makes up the entire middle of the continent. It's where the Big Boom hit. The ozone is so thin the sun fries anything it touches. 700 miles of barren waste land. Not that where we live is thriving in vegetative glory, but we can at least access greens. You get stuck in the Dry Lands and you're a dead man - human, vampire and werewolf alike.

A few nomad vamps are seen everyone once in awhile, but nothing like what's on the other side of that barrier. Only problem is, the ozone is beginning to repair it self, and every month the Dry Land gets just a little thinner.

Adamantium was our saving grace. It came in thick strips of twisted metal out of the land, far into the ground where only traces of burnt soil are found. Reaction of the earth mixed with the natural metallic elements found in the soil banded together after the radiation hit it from Big Boom numero uno. I'm not the scientist; I don't know how it works, okay? I just know it's the strongest metal know to this planet, nearly impossible to forge, hard enough to pierce anything it comes into contact with, including vampiric skin. Humans have adapted over the centuries – speed, agility, etc, sure enough, but let me tell you, we wouldn't be jack-shit without Adamantium weapons.

So we survive. We push on. I mean, what other choice down we have? We make the most out of each god forsaken day, taking care of those around us and holding onto what trace of humanity we have left.

My name is Bella and this is my story.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

TERMINOLOGY/SLANG

_First Gen_: Vampires turned before the War of the End

_Second Gen_: Vampires turned before the War of the End

_Raiders_: Human bands of nomads that raid towns, sometimes trade protection or goods from bands of vampires by bringing humans for harvesting.

_Pods_: Communities of humans dwelling in enclosed structures

_Podites:_ Citizens belonging to a specific pod

_Zyte:_ A powdery drug, residue of adamantium forging, taken for recreation and mind expansion.

_Furs:_ Slang for local werewolf protection

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

PHOTOS:

http:/ www flickr com/photos/56464896N06/sets/72157625365250989/

(replace spaces with .'s)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Note from the Author_

*Gulp*

Well, here it goes. I'm jumping head into this story. I've had the pictures and ideas brewing for about a year now and I just got the balls to sit down and finally write something.

Make sense? Need anything feedback feedback feedback please!


	2. The First Morning

"I had the vision again last night," Alice said cryptically, her nose still smeared with the residue of her last inhale of Zyte. She fell into the overly large cushion and let her head fall back onto the stucco wall behind her. The drug was already taking hold, Bella noticed. Alice's eyes were already slightly glazed over as she looked at her cousin.

"The vision where I'm riding a Fur or the one where we are at a castle?" Bella asked seriously, ceasing the oiling of her leather gloves and focusing solely on the seer before her. Alice's reoccurring visions were usually ones of supreme importance. The last reoccurring one had announced the visit of a large band of raiders. With this premature knowledge, the guard was able to meet them head on and annihilate their sorry asses into dust. Ever since, Alice's use of the mind-expanding drug, Zyte, had reached a near addiction. The drug helped her in many ways, her abilities were enhanced significantly, but the side effects were definitely frightening to witness.

"The castle one," She slurred. "It was longer though. More people…you were bleeding from the head. Rosalie holds you in her arms. A dark haired man stands protectively as another…." Her head dropped and rolled as her eyes dilated and stared at the ceiling.

"Alice, focus, how does it end?" Bella asked loudly, leaning forward and touching her arm. Alice jerked at the contact and focused one last time on Bella.

"He won't let it happen; he will do…whatever it takes…I just don't know" And with that her chin dropped to her chest and she fell into a deep sleep. This left Bella slightly annoyed with the mysterious and completely unhelpful clue. She pulled one of the throws from her bed and draped it over her cousins sleeping form. As if on cue, the tiny girl started to shiver and a slight sheen of sweat appeared on her forehead. She moaned one time before turning on her side and was quiet.

"Junkie," Rosalie muttered as she walked through the curtained door. Her face held the slightly irritated look it always did, but her eyes were a different story. She looked at her friend passed out in the drug-induced stupor on the cushion and felt a rush of anger and concern. "There has to be a better way that this, even if she won't admit it."

Bella remained silent. She was torn between her need to protect her Pod, and the worry for her cousins well being. In a way there was no right answer. So long as Alice was willing to take the drug, Bella would not interfere. But the day she decided to kick the habit, Alice would have her complete support, not to mention that of Rosalie and Carlisle's.

Rose passed through the room and grabbed her adamantium knuckles off the shelf and absentmindedly toyed with them. She looked out the window on the west wall that overlooked the Forks Pod. It was early morning; the earliest Podites were just beginning to stir as she was just coming off night guard. The citizens of the Forks Pod probably had no idea the extremes the guard went to defend them. Although the guard was only made up of the three girls and occasionally the Pods doctor and leader, Carlisle, it was the best protected Pods you could belong to. It needed to be. Their innovation in the fields of science and technology surpassed even the larger Pods in the south. This also made them a target for frequent Raider attacks.

"No report for watch," Rose spoke finally.

"It's been pretty quiet the past few weeks," Bella replied. She picked up the small empty box in Alice's limp hand and held it up to Rosalie. "An entire tab this time."

Rose shook her head in disgust. "Fuck Ben."

"He just makes the stuff. It's Alice that sneaks down and grabs it from the shop when we get a new load of adamantium; Ben doesn't shove it in her face," Bella rebutted.

Adamantium was the strongest metal known to modern time and the only known weapon against the vampiric threat. It was one of the side effects of the Big Boom. It came out of the ground in large twisted pieces. It's forging was an art known only to a few masters. Ben was the smithy at Forks Pod. He was renowned for his excellent weaponry, the likes of which were only surpassed by Bella's sword.

The residue of adamantium forging was a dust, that when heated for three days solid and then instantly cooled became Zyte. In normal humans, it was used recreationally. It gave you the feeling of extreme happiness and contentment and was accompanied by vivid dream-like states. This was if you weren't addicted. Addiction led to much darker side effects.

"I know that," Rosalie replied. "It's just nicer to be able to blame someone." She answered truthfully. She was answered with a simple nod, but the understanding was there.

Bella laced her boots and stood, stretching in preparation for the days work. Her beloved sword was hung honorably on the wall, next to a collection of portraits Alice had drawn. She took down the magnificent weapon and attached it to her belt. Her outfit was one of comfort and flexibility compared to her cousins more stylishly put together wardrobes. Material for clothing was limited; she put together what she could. Her beloved boots tucked in fitted brown leather pants. A long tan tank covered her torso with a wide multi-buckled belt that matched her beloved leather gloves. Her hair was pulled into a messy braid that fell to her hip. She was a lovely girl, both of nature and expression, save for a long scar that ran through her bottom lip. At 25, she was extremely gifted and bright, but her dark past had definitely taken its toll on her ability to communicate and trust others.

Rosalie was easily the most attractive woman in Forks Pod, a fact that did not escape the attention of any man that came within viewing distance. These attentions, while unwanted, were also not pursued. Her very nature seemed to repel strangers, and even Podites who had known her for years did not seek her company. In respect for the leader of Forks, her Uncle Carlisle, she was offered civility but nothing more. Bella, Alice and Carlisle were her only companions and confidants, as well as each others only surviving family. Rosalie was 32, although you would never have known by looking at her. Rosalie's hair was a golden uneven mane that fell mid back. Her outfit was comprised of a tan necked top and a brown leather strapped vest that held her gun and adamantium bullets. A short brown leather skirt housed her immaculate long legs that were pegged in brown leather boots.

Alice was the youngest at 22 and was the wild child of the guard and family. What had, until recently, been long beautiful brown locks were now chopped into a tall messy Mohawk. In symbolism of her seer status, she had pierced her bottom lip and housed a small ball of pure adamantium. She smudged her eyes with charcoal for added emphasis or representation of her 'seeing' gift. Her build was so lithe and slight; she layered abundantly in hopes of appearing more muscular. A ruffled tank was covered by a drawstring top. Brown leather shorts were barely visible under the flowing top, finished with tall suede-like boots that rose mid thigh. Her adamantium mace hung from a small loop of leather on her hip, along with her fingerless leather gloves.

The girls were revered for their relation to Carlisle and their status as protectors and warriors. The 75 or so residents of Forks Pod knew little of the girls, but their day to day activities kept them busy enough that no one but a few even had the chance to converse with them. The guard's strength and skill in fighting kept them safe, which was enough information for most. The girl's pasts, skills and in some cases, powers, were unknown to the people of Forks Pod.

Bella and Rosalie left their cousin to recover in their shared living quarters and set out into the Pod. The tall stucco interior walls housed the residents in apartment like rooms. The exterior partition was comprised of a thick wall of adamantium that had two entrances, barred by caged doors. The labs, garages, kitchen and trade booths were all on the ground level, accessible to anyone from other Pods who came to trade but protected well enough from rogue raiders.

Raiders were nomad humans, sometimes in small groups of 2 or 3 and sometimes in larger caravans of 10 or 15 that were out to search, collect and destroy. They chose not to belong to the quasi-civilizations that had emerged out of the wreckage of the war, and chose to instead live as vagabonds and thieves on the dry desert planes. They were after 2 things: adamantium and water. The larger bands of raiders pillaged Pods, killing anyone that got in their way. The recent months had held news of a large band of raiders making their way north from the south lands, burning entire Pods to the ground.

"Hello Bella, Rosalie," Angela greeted as she met them halfway through the common area of the Pod, her arms filled with two large jugs of fresh water. The pump that had been constructed in the middle of the Pod went down to a large fresh water reservoir that ran between here and three other Pods. It stretched for hundreds of miles and was one of the cleanest, purest springs to have been found.

They each returned the greeting and Rosalie easily grabbed one of the heavy jugs. "Carlisle already has you running around doings chores?" she asked as they continued their way to the MedLab.

"He's been a little inspired recently," she said

The door to MedLab was already open as they arrived. Bella stepped across the threshold and was instantly met with the familiar smell of antiseptic chemicals, a smell that was homier than any other she knew of. MedLab was where Carlisle's apartment, office and laboratory were housed, all separated by curtains that Alice had installed after a stint as a decorator for the Pod.

"Carlisle!" Bella announced as she entered through the round entranceway. The MedLab was one of Bella's favorite locations. It held her earliest memories living in Forks Pod, where she was introduced to her new family.

The shelves lining the walls of the MedLab were filled with gadgets, tools and weapons. The center of the room held rows of makeshift tables the held Carlisle's newest experimentations. Each table was devoted to a new experiment or study. Four beds were placed out of the way in the corner of the lab that were used for injured or sick Podites and travelers. Carlisle was one of the most revered scientists and doctors in the north which made him the prime person for people from other Pods to travel to when they were in need of medical attention.

A curtain that divided the MedLab from Carlisle's quarters was pushed aside as Carlisle himself entered the room. Carlisle was in his early 40s, tall with dark hair. Years working as a foot soldier against raider threats had taken their toll. Tight muscular arms were criss crossed over with scars from knives and burns. He wore a simple tan henley over brown leather pants and boots. A small charred cross hung on a necklace around his neck.

"Morning girls," he said brightly, taking the water jug from Angela and placing it on a table, Rosalie following suit. "What brings you here this early?"

"You know perfectly well, Carlisle," Bella said. Carlisle smiled. "How is he?"

"He is in perfect shape. A little thin maybe, but I'll talk to Jess about starting to save some table scraps for him." He smiled broader and put his arm around a relieved looking Bella. "Come here, boy!"

A scratching was heard from the small second floor and a fast pattering echoed down the stairwell. Carlisle, Rosalie and Angela started to laugh as Bella's guard dog, Ollie, a red Rhodesian Ridgeback, came barreling down the steps and straight into Bella. They both toppled to the floor as Ollie proceeded to lick every inch of Bella's face.

"I think he missed you," Rosalie laughed, gently petting Ollie's head. A yapping was heard from upstairs. "Where's Little?"

"He kept trying to break out to get back to Alice; I finally had to put him in a basket." Carlisle said, dashing upstairs to snatch the Daschund.

"Alice is going to kill you for trapping her baby!" Bella called up the stairs. A second lighter scratching was heard as Little barreled down the stairs and out then out the MedLab doors in the direction of the girls quarters. Bella and Rosalie laughed again.

"How was patrol, Rosie?" Carlisle asked, coming back down the stairs and picking up a crate of instruments from a table.

"Nothing to report, it was a long boring night." She said yawning, stretching her arms and cracking her back.

"You should get some sleep, you've been awake for several days," Carlisle observed.

"Don't nag me, Carlisle. I've gone longer without sleep. I don't need it!"

Carlisle shook his head but didn't reply. Angela came to stand up by his side as they emptied the crate onto an empty observation table. Bella came closer to the table as the crates content catch her interest. The burnt and twisted remains of some sort of device were in pieces, but the basic assembly is still apparent to a trained eye.

"A weapon?" Bella asks, picking up one of the pieces and turning it in her fingertips. The metal is made of a lighter material than adamantium but thicker than steel. There are crude symbols etched into a side and ragged edges where the item seems to have burst apart. She ran her finger gently along the jagged edge, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"None that I recognize. This was brought in from the Furs last week from one of the destroyed Pods. It was taken off the remains of a raider." He looked cautiously at Bella as this bit of news was revealed. Her well kept poker face was in place as she let the news sink in.

Stories of Pods being burnt to the ground had been coming in from travelers and the Furs for the past 2 months. To date, five of the larger Pods on the border of the north and south had been completely decimated. Twisted smoking mounds of rubble replaced what had once been promising metropolises. What was found in the remains of the destroyed Pods was even more baffling. Out of the 200 or so inhabitants of each Pod, only a handful of bodies were recovered. Outside of the small vegetative forest that each Pod surrounded themselves with, no tracks or any other signs of the Podites remained in the plains. The Furs has searched from the coast to the edge of the Dry Lands with no luck – it was as if the inhabitants of these doomed Pods had just vanished.

"I'm going to work on reassembling it," Carlisle explained. "Maybe it can give us some clues as to what has been destroying Pods."

"Or where the missing Podites are being taken," Angela offered.

"Okay, let us know if you find out anything," Rosalie said grimly. From out in the commons the perimeter alarm sounded. "That's our cue; looks like we have a job to do, Bells." She placed a hand on Carlisle's shoulder before exiting the MedLab.

Bella examined the piece of metal in her hand a moment longer before setting it down on the table and exiting without a word, Ollie following dutifully on her heels.


End file.
